The Story Of His Life
by Assissassin13
Summary: He's a young teen with a very rare ability. He's a boy with none but one dream. That is Tom. What will happen when a secret organisation starts falling apart and he gets directly involved? Dive into his life and learn everything about this peculiar young teen. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, it was created by Game Freak and Nintendo and whoever else I forgot.
1. Ch 1: The Day

**Chapter 1: The Day**

It was an old house. It looked like a haunted house, with its broken windows and vines and moss growing by its sides. He started approaching it. He could hear only his own feet stepping on the mud. Suddenly, a Pokémon started barking somewhere and he stopped. He resumed his walk, as the barking continued, but he tripped over and fell to the mud hard. _Hard?_ He felt dizzy, and he could hear his father calling him: "C'mon Tom! Wake up already, kid!"

Tom woke up. He was on the floor, lying on his back, with his left arm and leg still on bed and with his pet Pokémon, Freya, sat over his chest. It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining bright and birds chirping around. Tom realized then, that he was dreaming, that when he tripped over was when he fell down of bed and that the barking Pokémon was Freya, but he couldn't think of anything for the old house. After all, it was just a dream.

Who was Freya? Freya was a Furfrou, a very special Furfrou. What did she have in special? She was a black Furfrou. While all the other Furfrou where white, this one was black. She was smaller than regular Furfrou too, which made her look very cute. Tom's family adopted her when she got to their house on a rainy day and named it Freya, after the God of love, fertility and beauty, as she proved to be a very kind being. They never knew if Freya had been abandoned or if she got away, but a very strong bond soon began growing between the family and the Poodle Pokémon.

"Morning, Freya" said the teen to his pet, as he scratched Freya on her back. "Did you sleep well?" asked her Tom.

"Yes Tom, thanks. Now get up quickly, you must get going" Freya answered.

"Well, it looks like I already got _down_, huh?" the teen replied, as he took a big breath and stood up.

As you may have noticed already, Tom had a very rare quality. He could understand Pokémon. Not just any Pokémon, though. He had to develop a close bond with them in order to understand what they said, and Tom had lived with Freya since he was a little toddler. It was at his seven years when he first communicated directly with a Pokémon, but he had never told his parents.

Tom walked to the mirror and looked himself in it. Black, messy hair covered his head, and his swarthy skin shined bright under the sun rays that came down through the window. "_This is it" _he thought, looking into his brown eyes, shining with excitement. "_I'll finally become a Pokémon Trainer."_ The teen was very excited about this day. He walked down the stairs as he smelt the nice aroma of the breakfast his mother was cooking.

"Hello there, mom. Dad." said Tom as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepy beauty" his dad replied. "Hope you slept well" and he left to the living room.

"Good morning, son" his mother greeted him. "I made some pancakes for you. You'll need energy this day, hon" she said when giving him a plate with some hot pancakes.

"Thanks, mom" the boy replied, and he started eating right there, without taking a seat, as always.

"My lord, when are you ever going to sit down to eat?" his mom scolded him. Tom grabbed the closest seat and sat down still chewing the pancake.

Tom's parents were Pokémon Trainers too, and were excellent battlers at their younger age.

"So, how were the pancakes?" asked Tom's mother when he finished his breakfast. Tom was now drinking milk right from the carton, as usual.

"Delicious" he answered as soon as he finished the whole container. His mom shook her head in disapproval. There were two things Tom always did that his parents didn't like. One, he always drunk milk right from the carton, without using a glass, and two, he usually ate without seating. Tom always replied:

"It's useless to waste time doing that" and his parents didn't argue as it wasn't something that bad.

"Well, I'll get dressed now, mom. Thanks for the meal" said Tom. He stood up, and headed to the stairs.

Once in his room he thought he could first take a shower. After his shower, he opened his closet and grabbed the first thing he saw. He took a white plain T-shirt, some old grey jeans, a blue hoodie with a Poké Ball design on it and his black sneakers.

"Not like I'm going to a fashion show…" he said. He liked those clothes anyways. He took his bag and put it on, just in case. He headed to his PC and turned it off and then rushed downstairs almost falling down.

When Tom finally made it to the lower floor, Freya was waiting him in front of the door, sat down on the floor. When he approached her, she stood up and playfully began biting his hand, as Tom scratched Freya behind her long ears with his free hand.

"Don't worry, Freya. It's just a short trip to Aquacorde Town. I'm not leaving forever" Tom said. Freya then stood up on her hind legs and opened the door.

"Wow, you finally learnt how to do it" said Tom patting his pet. "Good job, Freya."

"Heh, thanks Tom." barked Freya back.

"Bye mom. Dad" Tom said after pushing the door open. "Be right back."

"Goodbye Tom!" his mom shouted from the living room. "Good luck!"

When Tom was stepping outside of the house, his mother called him again:

"Wait, Tom!"

Tom turned around and looked at her.

"Why don't you stop by our new neighbor's place? They just arrived yesterday" his mother suggested him.

"Oh, they were moving? Didn't think 'bout that. OK, I'll do that then. Bye!" and Tom headed out and looked up to the shining sun. It was a perfect day. _THE_ perfect day.


	2. Ch 2: New Friends

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

Tom took a big breath and started walking. He crossed his house's gate and looked around Vaniville Town. He was thinking about his starter Pokémon and how it would be to meet a whole bunch of new Pokémon as well as many friends. _"__How would Chespin be?" _Tom thought, as he turned to the right. _"__The Spiny Nut Pokémon... It's cute and all, but I don't think it's my type. __Chespin discarded then." _Tom was approaching to his new neighbour's house. _"__And there's also Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon... Meh, maybe a little_ too_ cute. But I would rather go with Fennekin than Chespin, anyways." _The boy had already got to the door of the house when a voice called him:

"Hey Tom!"

Tom turned around and saw a girl younger that him, about some two years, dressed in pink with short pants and two brown, curly hair locks falling over her shoulders. It was Shauna, a neighbor and friend of Tom.

"Hi, Shauna. Nice to see you," Tom said. "You here to greet the new neighbour?" he asked.

"Yup. Wonder who it is..." the girl said cheerfully. Shauna always spoke like she was singing.

"Well," started Tom, "time to see who it is then. But before he did anything, the door opened and a girl about Tom's age with long, wavy, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black and red dress and a pink hat with white framed sunglasses.

"Hey! Welcome to Vaniville Town!" greeted Tom. "The name's Tom, I live next door."

"And I'm Shauna! Great to meet you!" said Shauna.

The girl was a bit surprised.

"Hello!" she said, finally, "I'm Serena, glad to meet you too!"

"Guess what!" Shauna said. "We've come to get you!"

"We were told Professor Sycamore has a request for five kids, including us." Tom informed her. "But I'm surprised he knows who you are. You did just move to Vaniville, after all."

"Well, um..." Serena mumbled.

"I'll wait for you guys in the next town!" Shauna interrupted her. "And you know what?!" Shauna was almost shouting for everybody. "We're going to get... a Pokémon!"

_"Wow, she is a bit too excited..." _Tom thought. _"I hope Serena isn't taking her for an annoying girl..."_

"C'mon! Hurry! Let's go!" And she rushed to the gate to Route 1.

"Well, she can't sit still, right?" Serena asked Tom. The boy nodded. "She's nice" Serena said. That relieved Tom a bit.

"So," Tom began, "we should get going."

"OK," Serena answered, "but you go on, I forgot something."

"Oh, alright" Tom replied. "See you then." And Serena got into her house.

_"Huh," _the boy thought, _"better get going."_ And he left to Vaniville's gate to Route 1.

It was a nice, short road and with the bright day it was, the trip was even better. He would've wished having someone to talk to. He even tried to talk to some random Pidgey, but it was useless. Tom sighed. _"Hey!" _he thought. _"I was forgetting about Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. That one sure is cool! It can use its foam for a variety of stuff... And it's pretty agile too. Hmmm..." _The boy apparently was going towards Froakie.

When he arrived at Aquacorde Town, he heard Shauna's voice calling him:

"Hey, Tom! This way!" She was sitting at a café, along with two other boys. One was Tierno, a neighbor of them, and Trevor, a friend of Tierno.

Tom took a seat in front of Tierno.

"So," Tierno said, "is the new guy coming?"

"It's a girl actually, Tierno" Shauna replied. "And she's really nice."

"Yeah as that changes things..." Trevor said to himself.

"What are you saying Shauna?" Tom started, "you didn't even let her speak." Shauna blushed, but her look changed quickly and stood up.

"Hey, Serena!" she shouted as she waved her arm. "This way! Over here!"

Serena had just entered Aquacorde Town, and was amazed by the look of it. The girl looked back and saw everybody, so she headed over the table.

"Sorry, I´m late," she apologized, "I forgot my purse."

"We were just talking about you!" Shauna said. "C'mon have a seat!"

_"They were... talking about_ me..?" Serena thought. Then she seated asides Tom.

"So, Serena," Tom began, "this is the meeting place." Serena took another look around. "Here, let me introduce you." Tom said looking at the boys. "So guys, this is Serena"

"Wow..." Tierno said, "Shauna's description was spot on!"

_"Description!?" _Serena was feeling very uncomfortable.

"So, this is Tierno" Tom introduced. "He can really tear up the dance floor..."

"It's nothing, Tom. I just like dancing" Tierno said.

"And this is Trevor" Tom continued. Then he approached Serena and whispered to her, "he's a little shy, but he always gets perfect score on his tests."

"All right! Nice to meetcha!" Tierno greeted Serena. "You know it'd feel like we're a closer crew if we call each other by nicknames. Can I call you _Lady S_?"

_"Umm... Lady... S?" _Serena thought.

"What?" Shauna exclaimed. "No way! She's a Li'l S, for sure!"

_"O... K...?"_

"What do you think Trevs?" asked Tierno to Trevor.

"What!?" Trevor cried. "You want me to nickname someone I just met!?" Then, he faced Shauna, "Shauna, you shouldn't put people on the spot like this," he was really nervous. "Well," he said finally, "how about something low key? Maybe... something like S-kins?"

_"Trevor! S-kins?! Seriously?" _Serena couldn't be more disturbed.

"Hey! Guys, guys..." Tom interrupted everyone. "Why don't we let Serena decide what we call her?"

_"Wow. Thanks_ Tom"

_"Poor Serena..." Tom thought._

"Well," Serena said, at last, "what if you just call me by my name? I'm not that into nickname things right now. Sorry."

"Nah, don't worry," said Tierno. "We respect your ideas."

"OK!" Shauna exclaimed. "Serena fits you perfectly anyways! I'm sure we're gonna be great friends so I'll call you that!" Then, she looked at Tierno. "Hey! Can we see our Pokémon now? I want to meet my new partner soon!"

"I know, right?" Tierno answered. "It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I me our Pokémon!"

Tierno took his bag and pulled of a gold case with brown and purple stripes.

"Ta-daaa! Here they are!" and he opened the case. There were three Poké Balls in it. Soon, three Pokémon came out of their Poké Balls.

And there they were. Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie, from left to right. Froakie soon made eye contact with Tom, and both felt something warm growing inside them. They didn't know what it was yet, though.

"Tom?" said Tierno, "you wanna make the honors?"

"Ladies first man," he answered.

"Serena, go on!" Shauna said.

Serena was looking quietly towards Fennekin and the little Fox Pokémon was emitting a weak growl.

"All right, Fennekin!" Serena jumped from her seat and opened her arms wide towards Fennekin. "I choose you!" and the Pokémon jumped towards her.

"Good!" Tierno said. "Now, Shauna?"

"OK! My partner is Chespin!" the girl cried inmediatly, "We look together great! The two of us are just way-ay-ay too cute!"

Tom was still looking at Froakie. The two of them suddenly jumped high into the air and claped their hands (or paw with hand, but, whatever), cheerfully.

"Nice to meetcha, Froakie!" greeted Tom. "I'm Tom! Oh, man, I've been waiting for this so long!"

Tierno, Trevor and Shauna were all very surprised. Tom was usually a very calm boy and that attitude wasn't seen on him very often. So it was, that Trevor took a photo of Froakie and Tom, just to remember the teen, that he could be cheerful too.

"Are you gonna give your Pokémon a nickname?" asked Shauna. "I'll call my cute Chespin, Chester."

"Umm... No," Tom said after a while, "I think I like the name Froakie," he added as the Bubble Frog jumped into his shoulder.

"Me neither," said Serena.

"Uh, pardon me, but I have something for you from the professor as well," Trevor informed. "I have something that will let you understand Pokémon in a much deeper level," he finished. And when he did, he took out three devices from his own bag and placed them over the table. "A Pokédex!"

The three teens grabbed the Pokédexes and started inspecting it. Tom even managed how to put it on as Froakie was looking at it carefully.

"Well, you see," began Trevor. "The Pokédexes I just gave you are high-tech devices that automatically records any Pokémon you encounter!" Trevor was very excited, as if it was his first time. "The reason you get one is because the professor wants us to go on a journey with our Pokémon and complete the Pokédex. To put it another way, it's an important mission from the professor. I'm sure of it!"

"Oh lighten up, Trevs!" Tierno said. "You're way too serious sometimes," and then, he grabbed the golden striped case and put it away in his bag. "Here are your Poké Balls, guys," and handed over the balls to the kids. "Um, you should take this with you, too," he added, taking three letters out of his bag. "It's a letter from the Professor. You should hand it to your parents now."

Tom, Serena and Shauna grabbed their respective Poké Balls and letters and put them away.

"All right!" Tierno continued. "We're done with our errand for the professor. I guess Trevs and I will go look for Pokémon! Let's go, Trevs!" and they both left.

"Well," said Tom after a while, "I guess we should go hand this letters to our parents," and he stood up.

"We'll stay here a bit more, Tom," Shauna replied.

"'K, see ya then!" and he left.

Tom was very happy. He finally got his first Pokémon! It was just an awesome moment. When Tom and Froakie got to Route 1, they headed for a big tree near the road and sat on the grass. Tom then, tried to speak to Froakie.

"So, Froakie," started Tom, "what's the story of your life?"

"Froak, froak" croaked Froakie.

"Just tell me, it's to see if something happens."

Froakie seemed a bit puzzled, but he did what Tom was telling him. And he began croaking again.

"Froak, froak roaka, froak, croak froak froak, froakie roak. Froakar, croack frok... Froak?" Froakie was feeling a bit unconfident, as Tom wasn't understanding anything.

"Well, Froakie," Tom said, "don't worry. It's OK. All right, let's do it another way. I'll tell you my story OK?"

Froakie seemed OK.

"So, here we go."

* * *

**Note:****Didn't expect it to be this long. Also, sorry for not introducing me in the first chapter, first story :P Assissassin13 as you can see, but just call me Assin13. I hope to update chapters as soon as I can. Maybe it will be every two days. Leave reviews, please. **


	3. Ch 3: First Battle!

**Chapter 3: First Battle!**

"I have lived in Vaniville Town since I was born," Tom began, "my parents moved to Vaniville from Lumiose City little after I was born. My dad had work there, but they have never told me what was it. My mom worked as a Pokémon Groomer. So, after some time, they moved to Vaniville, and my mom was already waiting for me. And, after some time, I finally was born. On the 19 of June. I'm the only child my parents have had so I try to make them as proud as I can" Froakie was lying on his back the same way Tom was now. "We have a Pokémon too," Tom added. Froakie looked more and more interested as Tom continued his story. "It's a Furfrou. A black Furfrou. We adopted her when she arrived to our house on an awful day. It was Thanks Giving, precisely. We call her Freya, and she's a really kind Pokémon. We all love her. After she got here, my mom has always groomed her whenever she gets a chance and she even grooms other people's Pokémon to get money sometimes. My dad is still working sometimes and more often than before, but I still don't know what he does," Tom looked at Froakie. "And after many years of waiting you finally got me to be a Pokémon Trainer!" Froakie looked back at Tom. "What if we get going now Froakie?" the boy asked, standing up.

"Fro-ll right!"

Tom freezed. He had just heard a "Fro-_ll right!_" coming from Froakie. He looked at Froakie and offered him his arm to get on it. Froakie climbed up to Tom's shoulder and stayed there. They began walking.

"So, Froakie," said the teen, "what's _your_ story?"

"Froak?" Froakie croaked. Tom couldn't understand anything this time.

"Yeah, go on," Tom answered.

"Froakie. Froa, Lumiose croak, roak-fessor Syca-froak, froak croak," croaked the frog. "Croak croak, Charmander, croak lots of stuff froak. Really good croafroak froak," Tom was getting more and more excited. He could understand some things. "Croakie Trainers passed. Froa, nice people, croak," and just then, Tom could hear: "Professor Sycamore researched a lot with Pokémon. Every time, a Trainer went by his lab, he greeted it and offered one of three Pokémon. There were lots like me, and like Chespin and Fennekin. Following?"

"You bet, Froakie!" Tom exclaimed.

"Really?" croaked the Pokémon.

"Yeah!"

Froakie's "voice" that sounded on his head was like that of a young teen, kinda like Tom's age.

"So, there's a question I've been wanting to ask you," Froakie started. "Why did you choose _me_? Around all those fluffiness and _cuteness _my species was the less chosen."

"Well, first of all I like the look of you," Tom answered. "You look agile and quick. And about Chespin and Fennekin..." Tom paused, thinking. "Well I like them both, but I like you better," he finished.

Froakie felt very grateful and it was a beautiful day...

WHACK!

"OUCH!"

Tom fell to the floor, hit by something sharp and hard on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw... a Pidgeotto!

"What the heck... When did you... How did you..." Tom mumbled. "Wh- Why did you just do that!?" he finished finally.

"Chirp!" the Pidgeotto sang back.

Froakie who was also sent to the floor, answered.

"Hey! No way!" the frog croaked.

"Hey, Froakie! 'Sup with this guy?" Tom asked, after registering Pidgeotto on his Pokédex.

"He says we're on its territory!" Froakie answered. He was angry.

"What a jerk..." Tom said to himself. "Well, I guess we'll have to battle it to pass then... Froakie are you ready? 'Cause hell yeah that I am!"

"You bet, Tom!" Froakie croaked back, as he changed his stand to a battle one. The Pidgeotto was ready.

"OK, Froakie I guess you can do this: Bubble!" Tom ordered.

Froakie jumped high into the air and reached his foam "pack" on his back and pulled a bunch of bubbles which he then throwed with skill. The Pidgeotto tried to evade them, but failed and got hit by several of Froakie's Bubbles. The Bird Pokémon got sticky from the Bubbles and its movements became slower.

"Good job, Froakie!" Tom congratulated Froakie.

The Pidgeotto recovered quickly and began flapping its wings, whipping up a powerful and dangerous Gust. Froakie tried to hang on, but his lightness backfired at him. Froakie was sent flying and fell hard.

"Froakie! You OK?" asked Tom.

"Y-Yeah..." Froakie croaked. "I'm OK." He got up and faced Pidgeotto again.

"All right, Froakie: Pound!"

Froakie rushed towards the wild Pokémon and performed a jump flip against Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto evaded Froakie with a triumphant look on its face, but that wasn't Froakie's attack. After Froakie got behind the Bird Pokémon, he kicked it on its back, sending it to the ground.

"Well done, Froakie!"

"Yeah!" answered the Bubble Frog.

A cloud of dust was around the place where Pidgeotto fell and Froakie was expecting enything. Suddenly, Pidgeotto flyed like a jet from the cloud to Froakie and Tackled him off-guard. Froakie didn't have time to react.

Froakie!" Tom exclaimed.

The little frog was still on his feet, but soon fell over his knees. Pidgeotto was chirping something like a laugh and flying around Froakie.

"Froakie!" repeated Tom.

Froakie got up and faced Pidgeotto once more. They were both very damaged, although Pidgeotto was stronger than Froakie. It was evolved after all, but Froakie had standed well against such an opponent.

"C'mon Froakie: Bubble once more!" directed Tom.

Froakie reached his bubbles again but even before he could pull them out, he was attacked by Pidgeotto. It was Quick Attack. The little Pokémon was almost done for, with scratches all over his amphibian body.

"Froakie..." Tom was paralyzed, he couldn't believe it. "Ujjj... Never give up, man! Come on! Up!" Tom ordered. Froakie was upbeat by Tom's words. _"Never give up..." _Froakie would never forget those words.

"That's right, master!" Froakie answered, getting up and facing Pidgeotto. "Then let's finish this guy! This is an open road, you can't just claim it!"

"All right, Froakie! We'll go a different way! Growl!" Tom shouted.

Pidgeotto was already attacking with Quick Attack. Froakie closed his eyes and started emitting a cute croak that made Pidgeotto slow its march and make a confused look on its face. It was feeling compassion. The Bird Pokémon kept attacking but slowly enough for Froakie to evade it.

"Bubble, Froakie!" ordered Tom.

Froakie could execute the attack correctly now, with Pidgeotto feeling careful about him, and flinged the sticky Bubbles towards the wild Pokémon. Pidgeotto took the direct hit of the attack getting even slower than before.

"Good! Now it'll be easier to avoid!" Tom exclaimed.

"Sure thing! We got this now." Froakie answered.

Pidgeotto started battling defensively too. It began flapping it's wings to whip up a sand cloud. Sand-Attack.

"Froakie, don't get near that cloud!" Tom suggested.

"Sure."

But Pidgeotto didn't come out. The cloud of sand didn't come down. It was a trap.

"Froakie, another Bubble! Foam the whole place!" directed Tom.

Froakie pulled more Bubbles from his back and throwed them with a slice movement. A cry could be heard.

"I think we got it, Froakie! Round the cloud and as soon as you see Pidgeotto, Pound it!" Tom said.

Froakie did as his Trainer ordered him. He rounded the cloud but before he could get to the other side Tom warned him:

"Watch out! To your right!"

Pidgeotto was so slowed, that its Quick Attack was easily avoided by a backflip Froakie performed.

"Forget the Pound! Go straight for Bubble!" ordered Tom.

Froakie reached his Bubbles once more...

Pidgeotto dove to the ground preparing a powerful Quick Attack...

Froakie pulled out a bunch of Bubbles on both paws...

Pidgeotto was already heading towards Froakie like a jet, whipping up dust as it passed...

Froakie began moving his arms against Pidgeotto and...

* * *

**HEY! Assin13 here. Yeah I know... What a final eh? Well, I hope you enjoyed. Be sure to follow me and the story to be on touch for new chapters. Reviews, please!**


	4. Ch 4: Mom? Dad?

**Chapter 4: Mom? Dad?**

SPLAFSH!

Froakie had punched Pidgeotto with his paws full of Bubbles right in the face in the exact moment the Bird Pokémon approached him. The wild Pidgeotto was now lying on the floor, exausted.

"Good job, Froakie!" Tom congratulated him. The Bubble Frog was full of scratches and with some bruises on its chest and arms, but... He had defeated a Pokémon way stronger than him!

"It's all thanks to the great Trainer you are, Tom..." Froakie replied.

"Oh?" Tom was surprised. The Pokémon and him just met a few hours ago and Froakie was already telling him he was a great Trainer.

"We'll do lots of stuff together!" Froakie exclaimed. He was happy.

"Chirp chirp each other?" Pidgeotto sang.

Tom freezed. He was hearing Pidgeotto... This couldn't be...

"Um... Well, it's hard to explain..." Froakie croaked.

"Did you just ask if we understand each other?" Tom inquired.

"Chirp" Pidgeotto chirped, standing up. "Chirp get it?"

"Half of it," answered Tom.

"So... your bond is real..." Pidgeotto was amazed. "Can I... Chirp chir... travel chirp you?

"Did you just ask me if you can travel with us?" asked Tom. "Sorry but I get half of what you say right now."

Pidgeotto nodded. Froakie and Tom crossed eyes. They nodded.

"Sure thing!" croaked Froakie.

"Of course!" added Tom, his look changed quickly, though. "Oh but, I haven't got any Poké Balls yet..."

"Don't worry!" answered a female voice. Tom looked around, expecting to see a woman like some twenty years old, but saw none. Then, he realized. He had just heard Pidgeotto's voice! The Bird Pokémon was looking at him, expectant.

"I can wait for you to get Poké Balls. I can still follow you and obey you, can't I?" suggested Pidgeotto.

"All right then!" Tom replied happily.

"Will you give me a nickname?" asked Pidgeotto.

"What does everybody have with nicknames!" Tom exclaimed. "Would you mind if I give you none?"

"Of course not, master!" chirped Pidgeotto.

"OK, first of all don't call me master neither of you," said Tom looking at Froakie too. "Just Tom. 'K?

"Sure" answered both Pokémon.

"Now, up!" said Tom, offering his shoulder to both Pokémon. They were both light, so it was fine.

"Hey!" Pidgeotto said before they began walking. "I forgot about my flock! They must be waiting for me. Can we please go to where they are for me to say good bye?"

"Of course, Pidgeotto! How can I say no to that!" answered Tom. "Let's go then."

"It's to the left of the road," Pidgeotto informed. "Also, sorry for that Tackle I gave you earlier."

"Nevermind," replied Tom.

"So, Pideotto," Froakie started, climbing up to Tom's head. "What's your story?"

"Well, my flock and I have traveled here from the Hoenn Region. It has been a _very_ long road. We first stopped at Laverre Town, but there's an eerie atmosphere in that town. Then we went to Lumiose City, and learned every detail of the city. After some time at Lumiose City, the head Pidgeot decided that we should go to somewhere a bit more calm and chose Route 1. It's next to two nice towns so it's a good place. I usually go as the head of some squadron flocks but I think they'll be fine without me. Oh, here we are," Pidgeotto said, flying off Tom's shoulder, "it's the next plain. There were so many trees, Tom and Froakie wondered how a plain would exist in there.

But soon they were exposed to a beautiful scene. An inmense flock of Pidgey, Pidgeotto and some big Pidgeot was flying, searching for food, feeding baby Pidgey, patroling the skies, and many other activities. It was a really nice scene.

Pidgeotto flyed towards a specially big Pidgeot and excanged chirpings with him. Tom and Froakie could get some words like _"excelent_ Trainer",_ "outstanding_ Pokémon",_ "deep bond" _and else. After a while, Pidgeotto came back.

"The lead says he wants to meet you," she said. And the enormous Pidgeot approached Tom. It was about the teen's height, something very big for a Pidgeot. It started looking at him carefully. As Tom looked harmless, the leader nodded towards Pidgeot and Tom, approving him. Then he inspected Froakie, and chirped something at him. It flyed towards the trees and came back with some Oran Berries and gave them to Froakie, then he went off.

"What did he tell you?" asked Tom.

"He apologized for the battle and gave me this to get better," Froakie answered, happily eating a Berry. He put the rest of the Oran Berries inside his bubble pack.

"Hey, Pidgeotto," Tom began, "what if you stay with your flock and we go to our house tonight? To make a proper sendoff."

Pidgeotto thought a bit.

"OK" she answered finally. "So what if we meet at Aquacorde's fountain tomorrow morning?"

"Sure" answered Tom. "No problem waking up early Froakie?"

Froakie shook his head.

"It's settled then. See ya', Pidgeotto." And they went away.

When Tom and Froakie arrived at the middle of Route 1, they heard a voice calling them.

"Tom! Froakie!"

It was Serena. She was running towards them.

"What were you doing out of the route? I thought you were in trouble!" Serena inquired, looking frightened at Froakie.

"Oh no! Don't worry," answered Tom. "Froakie and me were just saying good bye to a Pidgeotto we just met."

_"Good bye? Met?"_ both kids thought at the same time.

_"What am I thinking!?"_ Tom thought alone. _"Why did I say that!?"_

"Yeah... Sure..." Serena mumbled.

"So... Do you mind if we go with you to Vaniville Town?" Tom asked.

"Of course not!" replied Serena. "I was about to ask you the same."

And they began walking. They talked a lot. About their childhood, their parents, their Pokémon, etc. Tom and Froakie got to know that Serena was native from Unova and that this was a whole different region. Her mom was a Rihorn rider, and she had a Fletchling that waked her up every morning to practice. She liked it, but she felt as if there was something else out there. Serena got to know many things too, such as Tom's Furfrou, his dad's unknown job, etc. When they finally got to Vaniville Town, they each went inside their own house and wished each other good night as the sun was already hiding.

"Hey mom! Dad!" Tom exclaimed.

*Silence*

* * *

**Assin13 reporting! Yeah two chapters in one day and two suspense endings in one day! I'm a bit more inspired today! So, what do you think had happened to Tom's parents? Follow me and my story to be in touch with the chapters! Don't forget leaving a review! See ya'**


	5. Ch 5: Homeless?

**Chapter 5: Homeless?**

Tom looked around, but didn't see anyone. The house was just like normal, there was nothing strange or different except for an strange atmosphere around the house. Tom didn't know why but it remembered him terribly about the old house he saw on his dream. He looked at Froakie to see his expression. Froakie had a frightened look on his face.

"What do you sense, Froakie?" asked Tom. "I've heard Pokémon have sharper senses."

"This is not the sense you get from a house that it's just with nobody in here..." Froakie croaked, "it's the one that is abandoned... or something like that..."

"Well, we won't know anything if we don't act," Tom said wisely.

"That's right," agreed Froakie. "What if we split?" he added.

"I'd prefer not..." Tom said.

"OK"

Tom started walking towards the kitchen. Everything looked normal. He opened cuboards and drawers, checked the sinks, and even looked under some furniture, but nothing. Then, they headed to the living room. It was all in order, apparently. He made the same search than with the kitchen, but everything was all right too. Tom and Froakie were both silent and they felt as if the silence was a heavy and dense substance that compressed their ears. Tom walked to his parent's bedroom. Everything was good too. He executed the same search than before and this time he even opened the bed. Nothing.

"I guess it's everythin OK on this floor," Tom said.

"Your house is nice," Froakie said.

"Oh, thanks! Never heard someone tell me something like that," Tom said. "Now, let's go check my bedroo-Oh! I almost forgot! The bathroom!"

He walked into his parent's bathroom, which was directly connected to their bedroom. Everything was in order. Tom checked the tub, opened the toilet, and gave a quick glance to the sink, but nothing strange in there, neither.

"NOW we can go to my bedroom," Tom said. Then he headed out of the bedroom and headed towards the stairs. He went up, but his bedroom was the same as he had left it. Now _that _was weird, because there was a thin cover of dust on the furniture, meaning his mother didn't clean up in there. His bed was just as he left it in the morning, and the closet was in disorder. Froakie got down of his shoulder and inspected the room himself. He headed over there and started packing some clothes in his bag, but soon, he stopped. He was now on his knees trying not to cry, not to desperate. _"My parents are fine, they are fine... But... Are they?"_ The boy didn't know what he should do. Did he have a home in that precise moment? He didn't think so. He didn't think so...

"Tom..." he heard.

"Tom..." it was Froakie, he had already put his paw in Tom's shoulder. "It's all gonna be OK... We got each other, haven't we?"

Tom was in a state of disconnection to the world. Some tears fell down his cheeks, but he controled himself.

"Yeah, Froakie..." Tom said after a while, "we got each other. That's enough for us," he added. "Now, let's go!" and he finished packing.

Tom then headed downstairs to the kitchen, with Froakie following him around. He grabbed some fruit and packed it too.

"Now, I think we should get going and find somewhere to sleep. Perhaps there's a Pokémon Center nearby," said Tom.

"But it's nightime already..." Froakie croaked.

"Yeah, but will you be able to sleep in this house right now?" Tom inquired. Froakie shook his head.

So they headed out and Tom consulted his watch. It was a quarter past ten.

"Hey, wait," Tom said to Froakie, as he was already crossing the gate. Tom had just remembered something. A miniature Horsea fountain they had to the right of the house. He headed towards it and Froakie somehow climbed to his shoulder once more. Tom touched the fountain's top, as it was supported by a pillar. It was entirely made of gray stone, and it didn't have water right now. Tom lifted the top of the mini-fountain and put it down on the floor. The top of the stone had a hollow and there was a Poké Ball in it.

"Freya," Tom whispered to himself.

"What?" asked Froakie.

"Freya," repeated Tom. "My pet, remember."

Froakie nodded. Tom took the Poké Ball and put it away in his bag inmediatly. Then he lifted the vessel of the fountain once more, but when he was going to put it in its place he noticed a paper that was still in the hollow. He ordered Froakie to take it. Then he put the stone object back into its place.

"What is it?" asked Tom.

"It's a letter," Froakie croaked back. "Here," and he gave the letter to Tom. Tom opened it, and started reading:

_Dear Tom:_

_We're sorry for not saying good-bye. Very sorry. We hope Freya can aid you in your journey, and know that, wherever you are, we'll always be with you. We can't say more in a letter and we know you'd like us to tell you everything. But not now. Don't worry about us either, we're fine. Don't forget who you are and that we will never hide something for you. Keep that in mind. Take care. Will always love you,_

_Mom and Dad._

Tom was just astonished. At least they said they were OK. He didn't want to think about anything else. But somewhere in his mind he thought that this had something to do with his dad secret job. And his parent's battling skills. It was just too weird.

"The letter is pretty vague..." Froakie mumbled.

"Yeah..." Tom replied. "I guess they really couldn't say more on a letter. Maybe it's too risky." Tom looked around, frightened. "Stupid me! We shouldn't be talking about this now don't you think?" he whispered.

"Right," Froakie croaked weakly.

"So let's get going now," said Tom, back to his normal voice and putting the letter away in his pants' pockets. They walked out of the garden and looked around town. It was a nice night. They headed to Vaniville's gate, but a femenine voice called them. It was the same one from Route 1. Serena's voice.

"Hey, Tom! Froakie! Wait!"

Serena was looking outside from her bedroom's window and got in. Tom and Froakie waited. After some short seconds, Serena showed up.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked.

"Well, um..." Tom mumbled. How should he explain it anyways? "My parents had to go away so we're heading for Aquacorde Town now," he finished.

"Why don't you spend the night at my place?" Serena suggested. Tom and Froakie looked at each other.

"OK" Tom answered finally.

"All right then!" Serena exclaimed. They headed to her house.

"Serena..." Tom started. "Would you mind if we have to wake up early tomorrow?"

"Of course not!" Serena answered. "Besides, I wanted to begin my journey tomorrow early too."

"No problem then? OK" Tom said. Then he looked towards Route 1.

When they got to Serena's house Tom and Froakie were greeted happily by Grace, Serena's mother. After a good meal, in which Serena's Fennekin, her Fletchling and Tom's Froakie took out laughs from everybody, and they all talked, everybody went to bed.

"I don't mind sleeping in a bag," Tom said to Serena.

"Even if you minded I wouldn't care..." she replied, and they both laughed. While Serena slept in her bed, Tom pulled out his sleeping bag from his bag and slept in it. Froakie somehow managed to fit inside it too.

"Fen-night, Froakie," Tom heard. _"No..."_ Tom thought.

"Good night, Fennekin," Froakie croaked.

_"This can't be... Now I've heard Serena's Pokémon!? This is going too far..."_

He had already forgotten about the strange happenings of that day, and he was happy. But hearing Fennekin out of nowhere made him remember about his parents unknown fate. He took out Freya's Poké Ball and began toying with it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't let you out," he apologized. "Tomorrow I'll do," and he put it away again, thinking about his past.

Tom didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

**Assin13 here. This time I'll incorporate a new 'thing' to the end of the chapters. I'll put down here Tom's team, with levels, moves, and that stuff. Note that I won't list Natures, 'cause those are too tight. It's like "Hey! I'm a Quiet guy, and a Quiet guy only! I can't speak!" :P**

**Froakie Lv.7**  
**Ability: Unknown**  
**- Pound**  
**- Growl**  
**- Bubble**

**Freya (Furfrou) Lv.5**  
**Ability: Fur Coat**  
**- Tackle**  
**- Growl**  
**- Sand-Attack**

**The 'Unknown' space for Froakie's ability means that he hasn't still released his full power. Story stuff, you'll see.**


	6. Ch 6: Thunder Striked

**Chapter 6: Thunder Striked**

Tom dreamed with the old house once more. The only problem was that the silence was even heavier and there was no Pokémon barking. Some grass patches were on fire, but when he got near them, he felt coldness rather than heat. It was desperating. Suddenly, Tom felt as someone shoved him, and he fell to the mud once again, but this time he didn't feel it hard, he sinked in the mud and started shivering.

"C'mon Tom! Wake up! Fletchling, Peck!

WHACK!

"Ouch!"

Tom woke up. Serena had been shaking him, but what woke him up was the Peck of a little Fletchling.

"Oh, finally!" Serena said when Tom opened his eyes. "Thanks, Fletchling. Sorry Tom, but he had to. You sure are of heavy sleep!" she said. Tom was covered in cold sweat and Froakie was looking at him, worried.

"All right, now that you're awake, I'll go prepare breakfast," Serena said. Then, she went downstairs, most probably to the kitchen, with Fennekin following her. When they left, Froakie asked to Tom:

"Tom, what were you dreaming of?"

"Nothing Froakie, don't worry," the boy answered, standing up and walking towards his bag.

"You know you can't lie to me," Froakie croaked. "If I know you were dreaming it's because of something, don't you think? We're partners, remember?" Froakie finished. Those words went straight through Tom's heart. _Partners..._

"OK, then," Tom said. "I'll tell you, if you insist," and he began telling him how he had dreamt of the same thing twice now, the connections with the world's attemopts to wake him up... He told Froakie everything, without hiding even a single detail. When he finished, Froakie looked a bit more relieved. Tom started changing clothes.

"You look a bit more calm now, Froakie," Tom commented after changing. He was now dressed with a blue jacket, skinny blue-jeans, black boots and a red cap with black framed sunglasses.

"Yeah, it's just because I got to know what was troubling you..." Froakie answered. "But it's just a dream," he croaked finally. Tom was packing his sleeping bag now and Froakie was exploring Serena's room.

"You OK from yesterday's fight?" Tom asked.

"Yeah! No bruises, no scratches!" Froakie answered.

"Breakfast's ready!" Serena called. Both, Tom and Froakie jumped in surprise. They didn't feel Serena coming, and the girl was leaning on stair's railing, looking at Tom. She was just wearing a nightgown and she didn't care that Tom was there, looking at her. Tom hadn't noticed before, either. Serena smiled at the boy and walked downstairs again.

"What the..." Froakie mumbled, looking at Tom who was holding a pair of socks on one hand and staring at the place where Serena disappeared.

"Hey!" Froakie shouted. Tom reacted and dropped the socks. "What's wrong?" the frog inquired.

"Nothing," Tom answered. He blushed and continued packing. Could it be possible that he was having a crush with Serena? A girl he just met yesterday? No, it just couldn't be. But, could it?

Tom stood up after finishing and headed downstairs.

"C'mon Froakie!" he called the Pokémon. Froakie was now entering the bathroom, exploring. "Oh no! You don't wanna know what's in a girl's baathroom..." he chuckled. Froakie emitted a croak that was like a laugh.

"All right," the Bubble Frog said. "I'm starving anyways." And they headed downstairs. Serena and her mother were already eating in the kitchen, seated in front of each other.

"Good morning!" Serena's mom said kindly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks," Tom answered. Froakie emitted a soft croak in form of grattitude.

"Come, sit here," Serena said, pointing at a chair next to her. Tom obeyed.

"You want something to eat Froakie?" he asked his Pokémon taking out an apple from his bag.

"Maybe he'll like some Puffins?" Serena suggested, showing him a basket on the table.

"Do you want Froakie?" Tom asked his Pokémon. Froakie nodded. Then he headed to the basket and took three Poképuffs. He started eating one and put away the other two in his bubble "bag".

"Eggs, Tom?" offered Serena's mom, giving him aplate with scrambled eggs.

"Thanks," he said taking some and putting them into his plate. They had a nice breakfast and Froakie made some comic things again. After some time, Tom looked at his watch and, to his surprise, it was already half past nine.

"Oh, man!" he exclaimed when he noticed. "I must go like, now! I'm so sorry Mrs. Grace, but I have something to do. Thanks for the meal! See ya' Serena!" he said quickly getting up and taking his bag. "C'mon Froakie!" he called him. Froakie rushed towards Tom and jumped on to his back.

When they got out, Tom runned as fast as he could out of Vaniville Town. He continued running by Route 1.

"I'm sorry, Tom, but... What is it that we have to do?" Froakie asked.

"We had to meet Pidgeotto! Don't you remember?" he answered. He kept running.

"Oh that's right!" Froakie croaked. Tom kept running but he didn't see anything. Just the road going ever on and on. After a while of running, Tom saw something at the distance. It was a bird.

"Pidgeotto!" Tom called. "Over here!" he yelled as he continued running.

"Tom!" the Bird Pokémon sang back, and she started flying at him like a jet, one of her qualities. But Tom stopped running after he heard the following: "Run! They're after us!"

"We should, Tom!" Froakie said, worried. "It's true apparently!"

"Yeah, we'll run!" Tom answered. "Towards Pidgeotto! Come back to your Poké Ball, Froakie. I don't want anything bad happening to you," Froakie was drawn into his Poké Ball by a red beam of light and Tom started running towards Pidgeotto.

"Tom!?" Pidgeotto mumbled, surprised. Then she fastened up her flight, but a lightning bolt suddenly engulfed her and she fell to the ground.

"Pidgeotto!" Tom screamed desperate. He could finally see the attacker. It looked like a Manectric, but it was different. It had more yellow fur and it had a lightning-like shape. When Tom finally got to where Pidgeotto was, he lifted her up and embraced the bird. Then he began running in the opposite direction. He was almost out of breath, but he kept going. He knew that Manectric-like Pokémon was commanded by an evil person. He kept going and managed to take out an oran berry out from his bag. He attempted to put it into Pidgeotto's beak but he suddenly felt like punched hard right into the heart. Manectric had released another Thunder and it hit him. Tom screamed loud as the electric strike hit him and fell to the ground, with Pideotto still in his arms.

Tom opened his eyes. He was lying upside-down and he felt terrible. It was like if someone gave him a real deal beating. He rolled on to his back and gazed at the sun. He didn't know why but he remembered about Serena. Her long, blonde hair... Those deep blue eyes... Tom felt as if he was sinking into darkness... All senses abandoning him...

Out of nowhere, hundreds of Pidgey started flying to the north, to the Manectric-like creature's side. Tom opened his eyes wide filled with a little bit of energy once more. He managed to stand up, somehow. Tom was still embracing Pidgeotto, now hit by two lightnings. When Tom looked up, he saw the whole flock of Pidgey flying directly towards the attacking Pokémon and they were pecking, scratching and sending it gusts to wear it down. Suddenly, an enormous bird flyed over Tom and Pidgeotto and headed like a bullet towards the Manectric. Tom falled into his knees, his senses abandoning him again...The lead Pidgeot began flapping his wings and the Pidgey started falling back, and not without a good reason. Soon, a gigantic Hurricane started whipping up and the Pidgeot send it to Manectric with one big flap of his wings.

"Fennekin, Ember!" a femenine voice shouted. Tom was still on his knees, trying to keep up. He saw a yellow fox jumping over him and sending a tiny fireball at the wind gust that was heading towards the Manectric. When the fireball reached the hurricane, the latter began catching fire and formed a fiery vortex that trapped the evil Pokémon and send it flying nowhere. Tom smiled. He felt darkness engulfing him again, but he knew he didn't have to let go of Pidgeotto... She was a partner of his... And they wouldn't sepparate him from Pidgeotto...

* * *

**Assin13 here again! Yeah, I've had a lot of free time so there are going to be several chapters this week. If you're a bit worried about Freya never coming out, don't worry she'll get out soon.**

**Tom's Team**

**Froakie Lv.7  
Ability: Unknown  
- Pound  
- Growl  
- Bubble**

**Freya (Furfrou) Lv.5  
****Ability: Fur Coat  
****- Tackle  
****- Growl  
****- Sand-Attack**

**Pidgeotto hasn't been captured yet, so she's not a member of the team officially. Don't forget following me and my stories to know when I update. Reviews are always welcome too!**


End file.
